Tears and Blood
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: Kagome comes back to the feudal era injured but she doesn't want the others to find out. What happens when they do? and who is hurting Kagome? (extended plot)
1. Back Where You Belong

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not be going to the school I currently am who instead of spending the money we have on academics, spends it on sports which we suck at anyway. Grrrr.... gomen... a.d.d. kicks in at the most inappropriate times 55;; (I was so angry because I had the first two chapters typed up and edited and I saved them all on a disk and somehow the aerosmith magnet clip my parents gave me from their concert attached to the disk and erased all of the info from my disk. Grrr...) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood Chapter One: Back Where You Belong By: Sailor Destiny2???  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome walked tenderly on her left leg. Pain shot up her leg every time she moved it. Carefully, she lowered herself into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded her as she was transported through time. With a lot of effort, she climbed out of the well and dropped to the hard ground around it, panting slightly. She lifted herself from the grass and slowly headed towards Kaede's village. The walk seemed longer than usual and every step was torture on Kagome.  
As she walked into Kaede's hut, she noticed that everyone was asleep. Careful not to step on anyone, she made her way to the corner of the room and made herself a bed for the night. Slowly, her eyes began to close and she fell into a world of nightmares.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was standing in a huge dark room. She was alone, that thought alone brought fear to her. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps sounded all around her. She couldn't tell exactly where the noise was coming from but it was getting louder with every passing second.  
"Hello?" she called out, fear evident in her voice. No response. The footsteps getting louder still.  
"Who's there?" she called out, louder this time. Still no response. Suddenly indescribable pain shot through Kagome's body. The only think she could see through the darkness was a puddle of blood, growing steadily as she felt herself falling to the ground.  
"Why are you doing this?" she cried out as cruel laughter filled the air.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango was shaking Kagome in order to wake her.  
"Kagome," she exclaimed while continuing to shake her, "wake up, you were having a bad dream, that's all." Kagome opened her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
"Are you alright now?" Sango asked with concern.  
"Yeah," Kagome replied with a quick smile, "just a little nightmare."  
"Well anyway, I'm glad you've returned," Sango told her honestly. Shippo ran into the hut and, after realizing that Kagome was awake, jumped into her arms and hugger her tightly. Kagome grimaced in pain but covered it up quickly so no one else would notice it.  
"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she realized that they were no longer in the hut. Sango laughed to herself.  
"I told them that they couldn't eat until they cleaned themselves up," Kagome began to laugh with her, forgetting all about her nightmare.  
"Do you need help cooking the ramen?" Kagome asked as she stood up, careful not to hurt her leg.  
"Sure, why not? Would you like to bathe with me at the hot springs when we've finished eating?" Sango asked with a smile  
"Well, I took a shower yesterday," Kagome replied quickly, "so I'll stay with you, if you want, but I don't feel like a bath right now." There was no way she could take a bath with Sango at the moment lest she see that Kagome was injured. She just couldn't risk it.  
"Alright," Sango replied, a small amount of disappointment showing in her voice, "well maybe later," she added in a happier tone. Kagome nodded in agreement. With their discussion over with, they began to make ramen for everyone. After they finished making the food, the boys came into the hut, hair wet and faces set with a frown.  
"Come on," Sango said with a huge grin, "lighten up. We've got ramen for you."  
As soon as Inuyasha heard the word 'ramen', he ran over to Kagome and grabbed the first bowl. He then plopped himself on the ground and greedily gobble dup the food. Soon everyone had food, which was happily (and quickly) devoured.  
After Sango and Kagome finished their breakfast, they headed to the hot springs. Sango quickly undresses and jumped in while Kagome sat on a fairly large rock she had spotted next to the waters' edge.  
It couldn't hurt to just dip my feet into the water for a little while Kagome told herself as she took off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in the water. The heat from the water relaxed her muscles and eased the pain in her legs. Luckily, Sango didn't notice the gashes and bruises on Kagome's legs or else she would have interrogated Kagome to how she had obtained them.  
After a while, Sango stepped out of the water and Kagome stood up, put back on her socks and shoes, and followed the now clothed Sango back to the hut.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Sango asked as she peaked in.  
"Of course we are," Inuyasha retorted. It seemed as though, without the ramen to distract him, he had returned to sulking about being forced to bathe.  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome begged, "We need to head out now, if we wanna get a good start on finding more jewel shards." Her last statement seemed to give him the push he needed. Instead of saying anything else, Inuyasha just walked out the door. Kagome smiled at this and then walked over to her big yellow backpack and threw it over her shoulder. Suddenly, pain shot through her back and she almost dropped her pack but caught herself before anyone could notice. Careful not to hit her back again, she situated the pack on her back. She then followed the other out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading and please review, I do accept constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh. This is the first Inuyasha fic that I've put on the internet. Or that is pretty close to being finished. Next Chapter should be up soon. Later Destiny 


	2. Tears For A Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did I'd be rich and needless to say, I am far from it. 55;; I need a job so I can buy some Inuyasha merchandise. Read and review please  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood Chapter Two: Tears For a Lost Love By: Sailor Destiny2???  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the group had been walking for a while, Kagome began to lag behind. The pain in her leg had long since doubled and just moving her leg was causing her severe pain. Suddenly, she felt a large pressure lifting from her back as she realized that Inuyasha was now carrying her yellow pack and looking at her as if he knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as he continued to watch her.  
"I guess I'm still a bit tired," Kagome replied as she stared at the ground.  
"We can't have you slowing us down," Inuyasha informed her in a semi- scolding manner as he lifted Kagome in his arms, "It'll be faster this way." Kagome just stared up at him before snuggling into his chest. Before long she had fallen asleep in his muscular arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Kagome woke up, she was lying in her bed, in her house, in her time.  
"How did I get back here?" she wondered aloud. She got up out of her bed in an attempt to figure out why she was back in her own time and headed down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mom laying motionless on the floor. She ran over to her mother, her panic rising while trying to get her mom to wake up.  
"Mom? Who did this? Are you okay?" She screamed as tears fell down her face, "Please, wake up." Before she knew what was happening, someone was upon her. She was knocked off her feet as someone pinned her to the ground. A sudden blow to the stomach caught her off guard and she cried out in pain. Laughter filled the air as Kagome closed her eyes and was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she had tears running down her face. She moved her head and discovered that she was still laying in Inuyasha's arms. He looked down and noticed she was awake but he also noticed that she had been crying.  
"What's wrong?" he asked in surprise as he continued to watch her.  
"It was only a dream," she said more to herself than as a response to Inuyasha's question.  
"You've been acting really strange lately, is something wrong?" he asked with concern.  
"Talking about it only makes matters worse," she replied, her eyes looking distant as she remembered something from long ago. Inuyasha moved his arms in order to let Kagome down and he felt her body tense and heard a gasp escape her lips.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth as though to say something but thought better of it and closed it again. He watched Kagome walk gingerly on her left leg as she mad her way towards Sango and the others. He continued to keep an eye on Kagome for the rest of the day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the sky had turned from a light blue to a deep black, Inuyasha and the others decided to find some place to camp out for the night. Eventually, they found a small clearing beside a stream and decided that it would be the perfect place to set up camp for the night. Kagome went off behind some trees to change into her pajamas.  
When she came back she was clothed in a while shirt and pants. She quickly jumped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. For the first time in a week, her sleep was not plagued with nightmares.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what did you think? As always, please review. I'd like to know what the readers think of my work. I accept constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh I'm working really hard on this and I'm sorry that the chapters are all so short, they seem so much longer when I write them out 55;; Destiny 


	3. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, how many times are you people going to make me say this? *cries softly to self* go read, I'll get over it eventually *sits down with psychiatrist*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood Chapter Three: Returning Home By: Sailor Destiny2  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bright morning light was what awakened Kagome and she mentally cursed it for ruining her sleep. To her surprise, everyone else was already up and Sango was making breakfast for them all. As Kagome stood up, she felt her shirt sticking to her back as though she had been sweating all night.  
"Kagome!" Miroku called out in surprise, "What happened to your back?"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she stared at Miroku as if he had grown another head.  
"You're bleeding."  
Damn Kagome thought to herself. She let out a long sigh.  
"Oh, that!" She replied in an 'it's no big deal' voice, "I fell down the stairs back in my time," she invented quickly.  
"Is that what happened to your leg too?" Inuyasha interrupted from his spot in a nearby tree.  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, fear evident in her voice.  
"Show us your leg, Kagome," Inuyasha half-demanded, "If you don't know what I'm talking about." Kagome reluctantly pulled up her pant leg to reveal the gashes and bruises that convered her leg.  
"What's that from?" Sango asked as she stared in horror at her injured friend.  
"a... stray dog," Kagome said, not looking her in the eye. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
"Souta's coming home today," Kagome said to herself.  
"What?" Miroku asked in a state of confusion.  
"My brother's coming home from my grandmothers' today and my mom and grandpa are visiting relatives. I was supposed to watch him," Kagome suddenly panicked, "Inuyasha, I have got to go home, I can't leave my brother by himself."  
"Feh! He's been alone before," was Inuyasha's response, "Why should it matter this time?"  
"It's... different this time..." Kagome replied, not looking anyone in the eye but instead staring at the ground near her feet.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked quietly but firmly, a small note of concern evident in his voice.  
"It just is..." She paused before continuing, "Please, Inuyasha, just let me go home for tonight," he seemed to sense the desperation in her voice.  
"Alright, wench," he replied only half angry, "get your stuff and then you can go home, but only for tonight!" he demanded.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she threw her arms around the hanyou's neck.  
"Feh!" was the only response from Inuyasha. In a very short amount of time, Kagome had all of her things back in her bag and was climbing onto Inuyasha's back.  
"Good-bye," Sango called out to her. Kagome hated when people said goodbye, it was like they never expected to see you again.  
"Later..." Kagome replied before Inuyasha sped off toward the well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When they made it to the well, Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she said with a smile, some of the panic she was feeling showing through, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"If you stay too long, I'm coming after you, ya got that?" Inuyasha asked in an attempted threatening tone.  
"I wont..." she quietly assured him as she slipped into the well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay? So what did you all think? Please review or else I might need some extensive work with my psychiatrist ^_~ love to you all Destiny 


	4. BrotherSister Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kami that makes me sad :( Is that a bad thing? Well anyway, now that the disclaimer is done, I should let you get to the story  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood Chapter Four: Brother-Sister Bonding By: Sailor Destiny2  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Souta sat in the passenger seat in his grandmother's car. (A/N: This grandmother is from Souta's father's side of the family... so she's Souta's dad's mom) Happily eating an ice cream cone she had bought for him a little earlier.  
"Thanks, Grandma!" Souta exclaimed with a smile.  
"Your welcome, sweetheart," she replied with a smile as she noticed the mess on Souta's face. The car came to a stop as the Higurashi house came into view.  
"Bye, Grandma," Souta said as he smiled and hugged the woman in the driver's seat.  
"Bye, Honey, I'll see you again real soon," she replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that, Souta jumped out of the car and ran into the house.  
"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home," he yelled once he had set foot inside the house.  
"They're gone," Kagome answered as she walked into the room.  
"Where'd they go?" Souta asked quietly.  
"Visiting some distant relatives," Kagome answered as though it was no big deal, "so, how was your visit with grandma?" A smile graced his boyish features as he began to tell Kagome about everything he had done while staying at grandma's farm.  
"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," she said as she hugged him.  
"It was great, I wish you could have been there though," he said as he returned the hug.  
"Wow! The house looks really nice," Souta said as he explored the house, "Did you clean it?" The rooms were practically sparkling.  
"Yeah," she replied with a smile, "I had nothing better to do, so I just decided to clean." Kagome then grabbed her little brothers hand and led him into the living room.  
"What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" she asked him as she went over to their movie collection.  
"Something funny," he answered with a smile which Kagome returned as she put a tape in the VCR. She then sat down beside Souta on the couch  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the movie was over, Kagome and Souta both realized that they were extremely hungry.  
"Go upstairs and play games while I order us some pizza," Kagome suggested forcefully while heading to the kitchen, "I'll be up in a few minutes." Souta only nodded in response and ran up the stairs and into his room. Kagome ordered the pizza, headed upstairs and opened Souta's door. He was hanging over the side, upside down with the video game controllers in his hands. She plopped herself down on Souta's bed and surprised him by tickling him. He was so surprised that he dropped the controllers and fell off the bed.  
Before he could get up, Kagome had him pinned to the ground and was tickling him again. He was struggling to get loose but was laughing too hard to be able to overpower her. Eventually she got off of him and he used that to his advantage. He threw his arms around her waist and threw himself into her. She was not expecting such a counterattack and she was knocked backwards onto the floor.  
Souta then started to tickle her as she had done to him. She reached for a pillow and laughed as it made contact with his head. He fell off of her with a dumbfounded look on his face which made Kagome laugh harder. They both heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Both raced downstairs to answer it before the other could. Souta got to the door first and opened it to find the pizza man outside the door. Kagome handed him the money and grabbed the pizza. She shut and locked the door only after telling the man to 'have a good night'.  
"Grab some plates and bring them to your room," Kagome told Souta as she carried the pizza up to her little brother's room. She could hear him coming up the stairs moments later because he was stomping up them. They both sat on his bed and ate while they watched some t.v.. Shortly after they had made themselves comfortable, they heard pounding on the front door of the house. Kagome knew, by the slur of profanities that followed, who was at the door. The person from her nightmares. Who ever said dreams can't come true?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what did you think of this chapter? I'm almost done with the next one so it should be up pretty quick. I hope you are all enjoying my story, I'm working really hard to get it done for all of you and for myself ^_^ please please please review. Love love Destiny 


	5. Courage and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did, I wouldn't be typing this up on the school computer or telling the health teacher that it's for an exemplary writers thing just so he would write me a pass o.O I am so bad ^_~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood Chapter Five: Courage and Pain By: Moonlight Jade (I changed my pen name)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome grabbed Souta and pulled him to the floor.  
"Stay here until I tell you to come out," she told him quietly, the fear she was feeling showing clearly on her face.  
"Why? What's happening?" Souta asked in a small and terrified voice.  
"Nothing that I can't handle," she replied giving him a reassuring smile, "I'm here to protect you." This seemed to make him feel better. They suddenly heard the front door slam open and the sound of someone searching the house. Moments later, they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Then the door to Souta's bedroom flew open. A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she looked into the eyes of the man who had haunted her in her nightmares for the last week. Looking into the eyes of her father.  
"Where is the brat?" he screamed at her, his breath rancid.  
"Excuse me?" she questioned in a small voice. He stumbled across the room and slapped her hard across the face. She covered her face with her hand.  
"The brat, Souta, where is he?" he asked louder, his words slurring together as he began to throw things in the room.  
"I think Souta is staying at a friends house for the night," Kagome replied cooly. Her father suddenly pushed her to the floor and returned to destroying some of Souta's possessions. The television set came crashing to the floor, the glass shattering on impact. The plates that Kagome and Souta had been eating off of flew across the room and shattered on the wall shortly followed by a bedside lamp. A squeal was heard as the bed was tipped over.  
"There you are, you little brat," he screamed at Souta, "and YOU! You lied to me!"  
"Souta!" Kagome called out as she ran over and pulled him out of the room.  
"Get back here!" she heard her father scream as she carried Souta and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door. Suddenly Souta felt something warm slip around his neck.  
"The Sacred Jewel," Souta said aloud in awe. Kagome was running for the well house, their father coming out the door.  
"Find Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she dropped Souta into the well.  
"You'll pay for lying to me," Souta heard his father say loudly and then a loud crash before the blue light surrounded him and carried him away to safety.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ So What do you all think of this chapter? I have the next chapter written out it's just a matter of typing it up and I don't have time right now. But it should be up really soon. And by the way I changed my pen name to Moonlight Jade if you didn't notice. Well gotta go. Moonlight Jade 


	6. It's All My Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I'm really happy right now because This is the 6 th chapter and This is a story that no one has helped me with, it comes purely from the mind of Jade. Well on with the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears and Blood  
  
Chapter Six: It's All My Fault  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Souta sat at the bottom of the well for a moment before he could process everything that had happened. When he looked up he didn't see the ceiling of the well house, instead he saw a deep blue sky. He gripped at the stone walls of the well and climbed out. When he looked around him the scenery was completely different from what he was used to.  
Instead of just the God tree, many different types of trees surrounded the clearing the well stood in. Souta saw a small village in the distance and assumed that Inuyasha would be there. He ran as fast as his small legs would carry him through the woods. Tears stung at his face as he worried about Kagome. What would happen if he couldn't find Inuyasha? Or if they were too late?  
Souta forced himself to run faster, he had to be able to help her. After all, she had put herself in danger in order to protect him. The trees in the forest were becoming thinner and farther apart and he could now see the village a small distance away. His lungs were aching from the effort but he couldn't stop, he could only make his legs move faster.  
He was in the village in no time. He stopped a lady wearing peculiar clothes and asked if she knew where he could find Inuyasha. She nodded her head.  
"He is in Lady Kaede's home," she informed him as though that should make perfect sense to him. His face turned a light red.  
"I don't know where that is," he told her as he lowered his head. He was getting strange looks from passing villagers and was starting to feel nervous.  
"I'll take you there," she said with a smile as she took hold of his hand and led him to Lady Kaede's hut.  
"Thank you," he said quietly as he was led away. As soon as they were in front of a rather large hut, the lady gave Souta's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it and turning to walk away. Souta moved forward and pushed through the material that took place of a door. An enticing aroma filled his nostrils as he walked in. He saw four people and two small animals sitting around a fire. A girl and a guy, about Kagome's age, looked up at him.  
Someone with long silver hair and dog ears atop his head turned around in time to see someone running to him. Souta threw his arms around him and cried into his haori.  
"Inuyasha-sama," he cried the given nickname into his clothing. Inuyasha looked surprised but hugged the child in return.  
"Um... did I miss something?" Miroku asked as he stared at the unusual image before him.  
"This is Souta," Inuyasha replied, "Kagome's little brother." He couldn't help but notice how much he smelled like her.  
"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Souta pulled the sacred jewel out from under his shirt.  
"Inuyasha, you have to help Kagome!" Souta nearly yelled as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo interrupted.  
"It's...dad..." Souta replied, "Kagome threw me down the well so he couldn't hurt me, but I think he had already hurt her. I know from experience that she wont defend herself against him... she never could hit dad..."  
"Stay here, give me the sacred jewel and I'll be able to bring her back," Inuyasha told him as he stood up. Souta nodded and handed the chain holding the sacred jewel to Inuyasha. He nodded in response and ran out the door in the direction of the well. Sango wrapped her arms around Souta in a protective hug.  
He's just like Kohaku... she thought to herself with a smile.  
"It's all my fault," Souta mumbled as he gave into the warmth of the hug and fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
So what do you all think? I don't have the next chapter written yet but I'm working on it as fast as I can. I've sort of lost my sudden inspiration but I'll get it back. Maybe if I force myself to write a little I'll get back into the swing of things. Well please review Moonlight Jade 


	7. The Past Can Set Me Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, this is the 7th chapter, you guys should know that by now lol

- - - - -

Tears and Blood  
  
Chapter Seven: The Past Can Set Me Free  
  
By: Moonlight Jade

- - - - -

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and instantly heard pained cries and the smell of   
  
blood.  
  
"Kagome…" he said to himself as he raced through the broken front door. The   
  
door was hanging off of its hinges. He could smell Kagome's fear as he raced towards the   
  
cries.  
  
"You worthless piece of crap!" he heard a male voice screaming upstairs. He   
  
assumed it was her father. The sound of something hitting the wall reached Inuyasha's   
  
ears. He slammed open a door only to find that it was Kagome that had been thrown into   
  
the wall. She was covered in her own blood and she had a terrified yet somewhat dazed   
  
expression on her face.   
  
Kagome's father turned around and spotted Inuyasha in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" he screamed, the words slurring together.  
  
"You're worst nightmare," Inuyasha replied cockily as he charged at the   
  
abomination of a man standing before him.  
  
"No!...don't…hurt…him…" Kagome managed between coughs. Inuyasha   
  
stopped mid-punch and stared at Kagome, bewilderment strong in his gaze. Her father   
  
took advantage of her request and charged at Kagome again. He hit her hard in the ribs   
  
and she cried out as a sickening crack rang out through the now still air. Suddenly her   
  
father cut across his arm and forced him to the ground.  
  
Kagome's father looked as though he was about to scream at Inuyasha but then an   
  
idea seemed to have come to him through his drunken rage.   
  
"Ooooh…." he stared loudly, "You don't want me to hurt your wench!"   
  
Inuyasha's face was set in a frown.  
  
"Don't you DARE speak of her that way!" Inuyasha ordered in an enraged tone.   
  
Sure he called her it all the time but he never meant it, he just loved her reaction when   
  
she was mad. Kagome's father pulled a knife out, Inuyasha stood in a fighting stance,   
  
prepared for anything. But before her father could do anything to hurt either Inuyasha or   
  
Kagome, he collapsed onto his back, his eyes closed before he even hit the floor. It   
  
appeared as though he had consumed too much alcohol and passed out from a severe   
  
intoxication.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome sobbing and shaking uncontrollably on the   
  
floor. He ran to her and scooped her into his strong embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" she said before she fell unconscious in his arms. Inuyasha   
  
carried her from the room and locked her father in. After this, he put the sacred jewel   
  
around her neck and jumped down the well with her. Kaede could help with any injuries   
  
she had obtained.  
  
He welcomed the blue light as it brought him to the familiar world of feudal   
  
Japan. He ran quickly to Kaede's hut and headed inside where everyone else was waiting,   
  
with the exception of Souta who had fallen asleep in Sango's embrace.

- - - - -

Kagome's mother came home to the sight of police cars and the sound of sirens   
  
surrounding her house. She felt suddenly panicked as she went up to a police officer who   
  
was ordering lower ranking officers around.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked in a terrified voice.   
  
"We got a call from one of the neighbors saying they heard fighting inside the   
  
house but when we got here there was only a drunk man covered scratches and a lot of   
  
blood," he told her as he pointed to the man practically being carried out of the house,   
  
"tests will be done to see if the blood is his or someone else's."  
  
"Oh my God!" she said quite loudly, "That's my ex-husband! Are you sure there   
  
was no one else inside? He's abusive that's why I divorced him, my son was supposed to   
  
get home today and my daughter was going to watch him."  
  
"I'm sorry, no one else was found inside," he replied sympathetically, "We have   
  
our best team in there searching." Kagome's mother fell to the ground tears running   
  
down her face. She needed to know that her kids were safe.

- - - - -

So what d'ya think? I'm sorry it took so long, I would have had it up a few days ago but every time I'd get it almost done, someone would hit the power bar and erase the whole thing. So yeah, review  
  
Moonlight Jade


	8. No One Can Hide Forever

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha, and if I did, I'd probably pee myself. So anyway, on with the story.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Tears and Blood  
  
Chapter Eight: No One Can Hide Forever  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
When Kagome woke up she felt a warmth beside her. It was too big to be Kilala or  
  
Shippo but too small to be any of the others. In curiosity, she opened her eyes but closed them  
  
back quickly because the bright light made her head hurt. She attempted to open them again but  
  
went slower than before in order to allow her eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
When she succeeded at this, she turned to see Souta curled up beside her. She  
  
remembered how Souta had gotten there but how had she made her way back to feudal Japan?  
  
Then it hit her... Inuyasha had come to save her. Souta had successfully managed to get to  
  
Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had come to her rescue.  
  
Kagome tried to sit up but was abruptly stopped by a pain in her ribs. She mentally cursed  
  
as she bit down on her bottom lip. Souta stirred from his sleep with a small boyish snort and as  
  
he realized something was wrong, his face took on a look of concern.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Souta asked as he gazed into her chocolate colored eyes, "Did  
  
he hurt you again?" Kagome didn't answer, she turned her face away from him. Souta didn't  
  
deserve having to go through with this. Unexpectedly, tears ran down her face. She pulled her  
  
brother down to her, drawing him into her embrace. She ignored the painful sensation shooting  
  
through her body as she hugged him.  
  
She wiped her tears onto her sleeve before letting go of him. It didn't seem to matter that  
  
all of her friends were watching her as she leaned against her pillow in a sleeping position and  
  
closed her eyes.  
"Go home, Souta," surprising the others even though she spoke an almost inaudibly,  
  
"Mon will be worried..." She then let herself fall into a deep slumber.  
  
- - - - -  
  
after waking up for the first time since she had been injured, Kagome came in and out of  
  
consciousness a lot. She never stayed awake long and slept most of the day away. The others  
  
didn't realized that she was forcing herself to sleep in order to avoid facing the inevitable. She  
  
didn't know how long she had been sleeping, only that she welcomed the darkness. A blanket to  
  
reality, blocking out bad memories and pain. In this darkness, her life could be whatever she  
  
wanted it to be. She could keep herself from hurting by being alone.  
  
Rare and beautiful birds flew threw the sky of Kagome's made-up reality. She lay in a  
  
beautiful flowery clearing taking in the sweet and heavenly scent released fro their soft petals.  
  
Suddenly the smell changed to that of something rancid being burned. The lush and beautiful  
  
vegetation and creatures melted away and changed into a burning village. The flames had caused  
  
some of the homes to collapse. Some had fallen under a sort of domino affect, one right after the  
  
next. Bodies littered the ground, mostly of women and their children.  
  
She heard a child crying from inside one of the buildings that had not yet collapsed from  
  
the flames. Kagome ran forward into the burning hut and saw a small figure crouching, wrapped  
  
in a tattered blanket. The child moved farther and farther away from her as she walked nearer to  
  
it.  
  
"Let me help you," Kagome called out desperately. The blanket fell from the cornered  
  
figure and Kagome stifled a scream as she saw what lay beneath. It was indeed a child but she  
  
was covered almost completely in blood. Gashes covered her frail form and at some points the  
  
bone was visible under the torn muscle. The look in her eyes was of pity and sorrow.  
  
Kagome suddenly realized that all of the bodies had raised from the ground and had  
  
surrounded her inside the hut.  
  
"No one can hide forever," they all said, voices sounding like fingernails raking across a  
  
chalkboard.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what did you think? Someone left my comp on so I didn't have to worry about someone putting the password in to unlock it (very stupid if I do say so myself) Well, as always, review  
  
Moonlight Jade 


	9. Blood

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I tire of saying this but I am forced glares at lawyers in _

_corner Anyway, I know it's been a long time and thanks to some "inspiration" from our beloved _

_StarLightKagome I have finally updated and now you can happily read this chapter of my story. _

_I'm sorry if it is short but I need to space it properly.... Any hadoodle, Animegurl, I'll get right on _

_to e-mailing you, feel free to e-mail whenever you have a question. Enjoy...._

- - - - -  
  
Tears and Blood  
  
Chapter Nine: Blood!  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kagome woke with a start. Why had her world slipped from her control? It was

supposed to be anything she wanted it to be. She soon realized that it was dark outside  
  
and her companions had fallen asleep in the small hut. Inuyasha was sleeping, sitting up  
  
against the wall next to her. Apparently he had been watching over her as she slept. As  
  
Kagome sat there watching Inuyasha in his slumber, she realized what the dream meant.  
  
The villagers hadn't been able to hide from reality and they tried to tell her that she  
  
shouldn't try to hide from the life she was accustomed to. She couldn't run away forever.  
  
She would soon have to face her father, for one day she may actually be fighting for her  
  
life.  
  
Sitting in the dark thinking like she had, Kagome had exhausted her already tired  
  
mind. She leaned back against the padding of her red sleeping bag and drifted, slowly  
  
into a dreamless sleep.  
  
- - - - -  
  
When Kagome awoke the next morning, she noticed a bowl of ramen sitting next  
  
to her. She also noticed that her companions were no longer where they had resided the  
  
previous night. She was near panicking when the elderly Kaede walked into the hut. She  
  
easily recognized the worry in the young miko's eyes and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Ye are worried about your friends, no?" Kaede said knowledgeably. Kagome  
  
only nodded. "Do not worry, child, Inuyasha left saying he 'had something to tend to',  
  
Shippo accompanied him." She paused as if wondering what they were up to, "Sango  
  
went off to bathe and I can only assume that Miroku followed..." Kagome sweatdropped  
  
as Kaede finished her sentence.  
  
"Foolish lecher..." Kagome said with a sign as she picked up the bowl of ramen  
  
and began to eat it. A few moments later they heard a cry of "HENTAI!" and the sound  
  
of Sango's hand making contact with his face. When Sango returned, she looked furious  
  
as she sat down against the wall next to Kagome. Miroku soon followed, a grin set on his  
  
red swollen face. Kilala sat in the corner eating a freshly caught fish from a nearby  
  
riverbed.  
  
Daylight soon waned into darkness and Kagome's worry for Inuyasha and Shippo  
  
had multiplied tenfold. She was relieved when she saw Inuyasha come into the room,  
  
Shippo on his shoulder. She failed to hold back a gasp as she realized they were both  
  
covered in blood.  
  
- - - - -  
  
_ So? Did you like it okay? Or was it kinda sucky? I've decided to expand the plot farther_

_ than just the abuse of Kagome, there will be some interesting Fuedal-type adventuring soon _

_enough, be patient, I have it all worked out on my head... (mind you, I had to write it on my _

_notebook paper to make sure I remembered what that idea was...) anyway, Pizza's hear, gotta _

_eat._


	10. NOT A CHAPTER!

IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE!!!... I am currently working on a short story or possibly a novel so a lot of my attention is going to that for a while, please be patient, I will update my fics as soon as I finish the next chapters to them.


End file.
